


(Don't Fear) The Reaper

by 230W49thSt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood, Broganes Basically, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Forced Suicide, Getting Together, Ghost Hunting, Keith sings, Lance is a BAMF, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) has Both Arms, Shiro And Lance Can't Handle Being Flirted At By Each Other, Violence, rock music, solving a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230W49thSt/pseuds/230W49thSt
Summary: Shiro and Lance are hunters for supernatural creatures and work together - with feelings for each other. In this week's episode of season 2, they have to solve a strange murder that involves a ghost, rock music and Shiro's brother Keith.





	(Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Rock music is a thing in my fic, so I created a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bucks87/playlist/1PTjd2NTU2ZtdRwUtThq9R?si=bfNZNA7lQOy_IF3KGBiSXg), obviously.
> 
> Also: this fic comes now with art!!!! >> [check it out on Tumblr!](https://justshance.tumblr.com/post/184921266846/mind-if-we-ask-you-a-couple-of-questions)
> 
> **How to read?**  
>  Just go for it.  
> This claims to be a "real" screenplay but I didn't apply all the screenplay rules and probably made some up.
> 
> A few helpful words:  
> 
> 
>   * Ext. > exterior (outside) shot
>   * Int. > interior (inside) shot
>   * O.S. > off-screen (like when someone is on the phone)
>   * Cut > a change of scene
>   * superimpose > small text that appears on the screen for the viewer
> 

> 
>   
> Written for the best discord channel Games Of Shance with the wonderfully ridiculous task to put the prompt words "mafia, confetti, sports, herb, slime, silence and music" into _one_ fanfic - which I did. I also added the word "mud" _because reasons_.

#### (DON'T FEAR) THE REAPER

SHANCENATURAL, SEASON 2 EPISODE 4

written by 230w49thSt

FADE IN: 

EXT. - MUSIC HALL OF MUDTOWN, BACKSTAGE LOADING AREA - DAWN

 

SUPERIMPOSE: MUDTOWN, NEBRASKA.

 

A roadie named REGRIS in his mid-twenties helps a truck driver to park the long vehicle by giving him hand signs while wearing red wireless headphones. The truck is labeled COSMIC WOLVES, an average successful band.

 

REGRIS

(lowers his red headphones, shouts up to the driver)

That's it! Get some food for us, I'm gonna start unloading.

 

TRUCK DRIVER

(looks down to him)

Pizza or sandwiches?

 

REGRIS

Sandwiches, you know me.

(puts headphones back on)

 

TRUCK DRIVER

Extra cheese?

 

REGRIS

(shrugs in confusion, shouts)

WHAT?

 

TRUCK DRIVER

(points at the headphones and rolls eyes until REGRIS removes them again)

Do you want extra cheese?

 

REGRIS

Oh! Yes, thanks, man!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - AN EMPTY HALLWAY INSIDE THE MUSIC HALL

 

Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult plays on the wireless red headphones REGRIS is wearing. He’s unloading the truck and carries a black case into a storage room. He lets his eyes gaze around the room: there’s a drumset, some guitars, a bass and other musical equipment. With much caution, he puts down the case on a little desk in the corner of the room. Slowly he opens it. A microphone covered with glitter lies in it. REGRIS is about to touch it, when suddenly some loud noises make him jump out of his skin.

 

REGRIS lets the case snap shut and looks up in horror. Every cymbal of the drumset gets clashed at in a chaotic manner but no one is around to do so. REGRIS tries to push off the headphones but they appear to be stuck to his head. He stumbles toward the drumset, trying to get a hold of the cymbals to make them stop. The song and the sounds of the cymbals get louder and louder, his ears begin to bleed. 

 

REGRIS

(tries to rip off the headphones, yells in pain)

STOP, IT NEEDS TO STOP, STOP!

 

He grabs a nearby drumstick and doesn't hesitate when he rams it deep into his brain. A second later he falls to the ground, dead. The fall causes the headphones to fall off his head. For a moment there’s silence. The wound around the drumstick bleeds. Black slime oozes out of his ears and eyes.

 

Then there's a crackling sound and Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult is audible again on the headphones that are lying next to him. Inside the headphones, the initials L.G. are engraved.

 

CUT TO:

 

INTRO SCREEN

****

 

**  
** CUT TO:

**ACT I**

EXT. - A PARKING LOT AT THE SIDE OF A ROAD - NOON

 

Somewhere outside a town in the American Midwest. A black Chevy Impala 1967 and a Jeep labeled “Sheriff, Police Mudtown” park next to each other.

 

ALLURA, the town’s Sheriff; late 20s; already had her fair share of encounters with monsters, creatures, and demons in the last few years and knows about the supernatural things they are surrounded with; has worked with SHIRO and LANCE before.

 

ALLURA

(puts crime scene pictures back into an envelope)

The truck driver found him later. As soon as I've seen the body I called you guys. I know my way around a regular vampire or your usual ghost, the salt’n’burn business, but this time--

(shakes her head)

This is the first time someone died on my watch. This one is on me. I  failed.

 

SHIRO, almost a legend among the hunters; late 20s; grew up hunting supernatural creatures and saving people; always wears plaid shirts and jeans; calm appearance but is a killer when he has to; was a loner until he met LANCE some months ago and agreed to team up with him; was resistant to have a partner due to something that he doesn't talk about but then he found himself drawn to his new friend, also LANCE was persistent; LANCE brings out some sides in SHIRO he had long forgotten.

 

SHIRO

Allura, listen.

(puts a comforting hand on her shoulder)

It’s not your fault. Don’t beat yourself up about it. You cannot save everyone, trust me, I know best.

 

LANCE, a hunter; early 20s; became a hunter when his sister got kidnapped by a werewolf two years ago; always wears a ring made of silver on his hand; came across SHIRO some months ago when they worked the same case and connected with him quickly; went from admiration to friendship to a crush he doesn’t hide much; wears plaid shirts like SHIRO.

 

LANCE

Yeah, we totally got this.

(leans against the hood of the Impala, winks and shoots finger guns at ALLURA)

It’s probably just a ghost with a very bad temper. Who can blame it?

(chuckles)

If I was bound to a bad rock cover band full of emo guys, I’d go nuts, too.

 

SHIRO

(strict, with a side glance to Allura)

Lance.

 

LANCE

Sorry, that was-- I’m sorry, Sheriff.

 

ALLURA

I just want this thing - whatever it is - to be found and gone.

 

LANCE

Yes, ma'am.

(salutes)

 

SHIRO

I’ll keep you updated.

 

ALLURA,

(on her way to the jeep)

Thanks, guys.

(worried look)

Be safe.

 

Jeep drives away.

 

SHIRO opens the trunk lid of the Impala and checks on the equipment that’s hidden in a second compartment under a carpet; knives, guns, bullets, holy oil, hex bags and more.

 

SHIRO

What do you think we got?

 

LANCE

A ghost, d’uh.

 

SHIRO

What kind?

 

LANCE

One with a bad taste of music.

 

SHIRO

(rolls eyes but can’t hide a smile)

What makes you so sure it's a ghost? 

 

LANCE

Method of elimination.

 

SHIRO

You mean gut feeling?

 

LANCE

Gut feeling. But I'm positive about it. There were no traces of other supernatural beings at the crime scene. No fur, no fingerprints, no sulfur. It’s the first murder in the music hall so it’s either a ghost from a rough death or a suicide that happened only recently. But since the Sheriff couldn’t find anything in the database, it’s probably a cursed object.

 

SHIRO

(raises brows in approval)

Good deduction.

 

LANCE

(winks)

I know. I’m good at everything that ends with -eduction. Sooner or later.

(turns on his heel and walks to the passenger door with some pep in his step)

 

SHIRO

(swallows and closes his eyes briefly)

(to himself)

Yeah, you are.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE IMPALA

Shiro sits behind the wheel and talks into a cell phone. Lance rides shotgun. The radio is turned off.

 

SHIRO

(into the phone)

Alright. But be careful.

(pauses, then chuckles)

I know, old habits die hard, kiddo. See you tonight.

(disconnects call)

 

LANCE

(pouts)

Who was that?

 

SHIRO

The drummer of the band that performs tonight in the music hall.

(hesitates)

His name is Keith. He suspects someone’s after him. It’s not the first monster someone has latched onto him. Maybe it’s--

 

LANCE

Okay, hang on, hang on, Shiro. Why does he know about monsters?

 

SHIRO

(after a long moment of silence)

We hunted together.

 

LANCE

Like we do?

 

SHIRO

(visibly torn)

No. Differently.

 

LANCE

(looks at him expectantly and waits for Shiro to elaborate)

 

SHIRO

(sighs)

It was four years ago. Keith was only 18 back then and a hotheaded hunter. We met on a job and I felt responsible for him so I took him under my wings. He was like a little brother to me, the kid I hate to take care of. _Wanted_ to take care of. Everything went well for a few months until--

 

LANCE

(quietly)

Until what?

 

SHIRO

Let’s just say something went wrong. And that’s when he decided he didn’t want to be a hunter anymore. I encouraged him to follow his passion - music - and that’s what he’s been doing ever since. I’ve never got the chance to see him on stage but I know he’s talented.

(smiles fondly)

 

LANCE

(tense)

Ah. Lovely. Can’t wait to meet him.

(after a brief silence)

Shiro?

 

SHIRO

Hm?

 

LANCE

Am I like a little brother to you?

 

SHIRO

(eyes flicker nervously to Lance)

What do you mean?

 

LANCE

(repeats very slowly with much emphasis on every word)

Am I like a little brother to you?

 

SHIRO

No, you’re-- not my little brother. Definitely not.

 

LANCE

Good.

LANCE puts his feet on the dashboard and turns up the volume of the radio. Gimme All Your Lovin’ by ZZ Top plays loudly.  

ZOOM OUT on the Impala driving on the street in the direction of the town.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE RECEPTION OF A MOTEL JUST OUTSIDE MUDTOWN - LATER

 

A little bell rings as SHIRO and LANCE enter. An old man with ginger hair and a prominent mustache looks up from a book he’s reading and stands up behind the reception desk. His name tag says CORAN.

 

CORAN

(overly friendly)

Welcome to Altea Inn. How can I help you on this wonderful day?

 

SHIRO

We need a room for the night, two singles.

 

CORAN

I can only offer you one room with a queen-sized bed. There’s a big concert tonight and every motel is almost fully booked.

(gleefully grins at them)

 

SHIRO

(looks cautiously at LANCE)

Are you-- okay with that?

 

LANCE

(raises his eyebrows)

If you are?

 

SHIRO

(fiddles with car keys)

I am.

 

LANCE

(stares at SHIRO)

Cool.

 

SHIRO

(stares at LANCE)

Yeah.

 

CORAN

(coughs)

 

SHIRO

(quickly)

We’ll take it.

 

CORAN

Perfect!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - A VERY RUN-DOWN MOTEL ROOM

 

There’s one queen-sized bed, a desk, and two chairs. Another door leads to a small bathroom. The wallpaper is dark brown. Some ugly pictures of drawn landscapes are on the wall.

 

LANCE

(sarcastically)

How cozy.

(drops his duffel bag)

 

SHIRO

I’m gonna take a nap, I can barely keep my eyes open.

(falls on the bed fully clothed)

 

LANCE

That’s on you, Shiro. I told you to let me drive but--

 

SHIRO

Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture. A man is tired.

 

LANCE

(stands in front of the bed; eyes flicker over SHIRO)

Fine. I’m gonna check the body and take a look at the music hall before the band arrives.

 

SHIRO

(tense)

They’ll arrive soon. You should get some rest, too.

 

LANCE

You think I can’t take care of myself without you or what?

 

SHIRO

(rolls to the side to get a better look at LANCE)

I know you can.

 

LANCE

But?

 

SHIRO

It’s better if I’m there when you meet Keith. He’s… different.

 

LANCE

(raises his chin in a challenging way and fakes disinterest)

Uh-uh.

 

SHIRO

Don’t be like that.

 

LANCE

Like what?

 

SHIRO

You’re jealous.

 

LANCE

(huffs)

Am not.

 

SHIRO

Sure.

 

LANCE

I’m not jealous. I googled that guy, he has a mullet. I’m not jealous of a coward who turned his back to the hunter life and plays in a bad cover band. We’ve all got bad things happening to us or our family, that’s no excuse.

 

SHIRO

(with a warning tone)

Careful now, Lance. You’re treading on thin ice.

 

LANCE

Then tell me what under the ice.

 

SHIRO

(sits up)

I told you. Keith is my brother.

 

LANCE

He’s as old as I am.

 

SHIRO

This has absolutely nothing to do with you. Or us.

 

LANCE

I’m just saying, if you think that--

 

SHIRO

Lance. Lie down with me, would you?

(lies down on his back)

 

LANCE

(hesitates, then lies down next to SHIRO)

Now what?

 

They both stare at the ceiling.

 

SHIRO

(words carefully chosen)

If I appear overprotective at times, it’s because I care about you. I still can’t forgive myself for what happened to my brother. But the thought of you getting hurt. Or losing you-- (pauses; at loss for words)

 

LANCE

(quietly)

You’re not gonna lose me. I’m quite clingy.

 

SHIRO

(chuckles)

Lance.

 

LANCE

(turns his head towards SHIRO; looks at him softly)

I care about you, too, Shiro.

 

SHIRO

(turns his head towards LANCE)

 

Their eyes meet and they look at each other for some long seconds. There’s a moment of silence. Some unspoken words hang between them, the tension is almost tangible.

 

SHIRO

(quietly)

Let’s get some rest, shall we?

 

LANCE

(nods)

 

They both turn around to face each other.

 

SHIRO

(whispers)

Are you a blanket stealer?

 

LANCE

(laughs)

You’re gonna find out what I am.

 

SHIRO

(amused)

Is this a threat?

 

LANCE

Spoilers for you: I am a cuddler. Can’t help myself, it’s in my nature. (shrugs) Is that a problem?

 

SHIRO

I can handle a cuddler.

 

LANCE

(teasing)

We’ll see.

 

SHIRO

(forces his eyes open to look fondly at LANCE; yawns)

 

LANCE

Now let’s take that nap.

 

Both of them close their eyes but LANCE opens them some seconds later and looks at SHIRO, patiently. SHIRO’s breath evens out a moment later. He’s asleep.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. - OUTSIDE THE MOTEL ROOM, PARKING LOT.

 

Green Onions by Booker T. & the M. G.’s is playing.

Lance glances back at a sleeping Shiro before he closes the motel door and gets into the Impala. He’s dressed in a black suit with a black tie and double-checks the fake FBI badge in his pocket. The song keeps playing on the radio as he drives away.

 

ZOOM OUT to the Impala driving into town.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE LOCAL MORGUE

 

A woman in LANCE'S age called PIDGE is sitting on an empty metallic cot, humming Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. She's the coroner and scribbles something in her notepad, her legs hanging down the table. She's wearing big glasses and a white coat.

 

LANCE

(enters and holds up his FBI badge)

Good afternoon. The name's Agent Blue. I'm with the FBI.

(hesitates when he recognizes PIDGE)

I think we already met two months ago. The--

 

PIDGE

\-- wild animal attack. Allegedly.

(scans LANCE thoroughly and scoots glasses up her nose)

I remember. Where's the tall one?

 

LANCE

My partner will join me later. I have a few questions about the body from the music hall.

 

PIDGE

(wrinkles nose)

His name was Regris. And it wasn't a wild animal this time. Much less than last time but who questions the FBI, right?

 

LANCE

(pauses)

Whatever. What can you tell me about the cause of death?

 

PIDGE

(jumps down, puts away her notes and opens a cooling chamber)

Look for yourself.

 

She pulls out a tray with a body hidden in a black body bag. Slowly she zips it open, her eyes fixed on LANCE to observe his reaction. Regris’ pale head appears. A drumstick is stuck in it. Blood and something black has dried around the wound.

LANCE'S eyes widen only briefly before he regains his composure. He takes a white throw-away glove from a nearby supply box and puts it on. Experienced, he examines the body.

 

PIDGE

The Sheriff told me to wait with the autopsy before you guys had a good look at him. But I think the cause of death is pretty obvious.

 

LANCE

(mumbling)

Not a wild animal.

 

PIDGE

Told ya. The angle of the stick suggests suicide. He did this to himself.

 

LANCE

(puts a gloved finger into the black slime that's stuck in REGRIS’ ears and looks at it closely)

Huh. Yes and no.

 

PIDGE

What's that supposed to mean?

 

LANCE

It means that--

 

The sound of the door make LANCE and PIDGE turn around.

SHIRO’S appearance cuts off LANCE's sentence. Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top plays in the background as SHIRO enters the morgue and takes a look around. He wears sunglasses, a black suit, and a black tie. When his eyes settle on LANCE, he takes off the glasses and smiles at him warmly. He nods at PIDGE in a professional manner.

Both PIDGE and LANCE stare at him with open mouths since SHIRO in the outfit makes quite the handsome and impressive appearance to everyone.

The music fades out.

 

SHIRO

It means that there are always motives behind one's suicide. Unfortunate circumstances that are the drive to take one's own life. So yes and no is what my partner wants to say.

(gets his FBI badge out of his pocket, quickly scans the name on it, tries to hide a frown and holds it out towards PIDGE)

Agent Blue. I'm sure my--

 

PIDGE

Aww, you guys are married now?

 

SHIRO

(without missing a beat)

Yes, freshly.

 

LANCE

(gawks blankly at SHIRO who subtly raises his eyebrows in an attempt to make LANCE roll with it)

 

PIDGE

(to SHIRO but pointing at LANCE)

I like him better when he shuts up. Thanks for taking one for the team, Agent.

 

LANCE

(out of his stupor, offended)

Hey!

 

SHIRO

(laughs)

My pleasure.

 

SHIRO walks up to LANCE and puts a hand on his back. He slips into the role of faking a romantic relationship easily. Lance is visibly thrown off.

 

SHIRO

I asked you to wait for me back at the motel.

 

LANCE

(light blush on his face)

I thought I'd give us a head start and you-- well, you-- (stammers) looked too peacefully asleep.

 

SHIRO

(pouts, gently caresses LANCE’S cheek with his hand and looks deep into his eyes)

I missed you when I woke up.

 

LANCE

(stammers)

I’m-- I am here now.

 

SHIRO

I see.

 

PIDGE

(pretends to vomit)

Okay, I cannot handle PDA. I’m outta here. Don’t make out in front of Regris. He will be scarred for life _and_ death.

(leaves)

 

SHIRO

(slips back into his usual self but a bit more gleefully as he checks on the body)

So, suicide, huh?

 

LANCE

(still stares at SHIRO)

What the hell was that?

 

SHIRO

I thought I took Mr. Black but apparently, I took the wrong badge. Sorry.

 

LANCE

(dryly)

Apparently. Took me a bit by surprise.

 

SHIRO

(chuckles)

I know.

 

LANCE

Oh, you think it’s funny? I almost blew our cover!

 

SHIRO

I think you played the lovestruck newlywed very convincing.

 

LANCE

(flustered)

That wasn’t -- I didn’t --

(takes a deep breath)

That’s it. Our marriage changes from now on.

 

SHIRO

Your wish is my command.

(pauses)

Darling.

 

LANCE

(blushes again)

Unnecessary! We are alone!

 

SHIRO

Regris is listening.

(slips on a glove and examines the body closely)

Huh, interesting.

(pokes at the black slime on his ears)

 

LANCE

(with regained composure)

Ectoplasm. A ghost possessed him and made him kill himself, right?

 

SHIRO

I think so. Good call with the ghost. Now we gotta figure out where it came from. Considering the circumstances and Keith’s past it all points towards a cursed object. Just as you said.

 

LANCE

(annoyed)

Okay, what the hell is the deal with that Keith guy? I think as your husband I deserve to know.

 

SHIRO

(opens mouth, closes mouth in amusement)

Let’s go and meet him then. We’re done here.

(strips off the glove and flips it into a bin)

 

**ACT II**

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. - MUSIC HALL, BACKSTAGE LOADING AREA - LATE AFTERNOON

 

Back In Black by AC/DC is playing. The Impala comes to a halt. Next to the truck, a tour bus has arrived. SHIRO and LANCE get out of the car and smoothly straighten their suits. They exchange a glance, then walk up to the backstage entrance. The TRUCK DRIVER stares them with a questioning look. Wordlessly, they hold out their FBI badges. The TRUCK DRIVER raises his hands and motions them to go inside. SHIRO and LANCE enter.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - WHITE AND EMPTY HALLWAY INSIDE THE MUSIC HALL

 

The music doesn’t change, only Back in Black is now playing over speakers in a distant room. Determined, the two hunters make their way to the source of the sound. SHIRO pushes the door open. The music stops.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - A RUNDOWN BREAK ROOM

 

There are two old armchairs and a matching old leather couch. Some old tour posters from unknown bands plaster the wall. A glass table is cluttered with empty paper cups from a local coffee shop, water bottles, candy wrapper and a pair of red headphones. KEITH sits on the couch. He has just turned off the music on his phone and looks up to the open door where LANCE and SHIRO have appeared.

 

KEITH, the drummer of a rock cover band called COSMIC WOLVES; early 20s; prominent black mullet; has a scar on his face from his past life as a hunter; wears black jeans and a red shirt; radiates a pseudo-bored and annoyed rockstar attitude; has a dark past and present.

 

KEITH

(smiles like he isn’t used to smiling)

Shiro!

(gets up)

 

SHIRO opens his arms to embrace KEITH in a long hug. LANCE eyes the interaction warily but is relieved a few seconds later when SHIRO ruffles KEITH’s hair in a brotherly manner. KEITH roughly pushes SHIRO’s hand away. SHIRO puts a hand on LANCE’s back.

 

SHIRO

(happy)

Keith, this is Lance. He’s my-- (briefly glances at LANCE) We’re hunting together.

 

LANCE

(earnestly)

Nice to meet you.

 

He reaches out to shake KEITH’s hand but when their hands touch, KEITH hisses and withdraws. Some of his skin is burned on his hand where LANCE’s ring has touched him.

 

KEITH

(shocked and angry)

Shit, dude. What the hell?

 

LANCE

(immediately draws his gun and points it at KEITH, very upset)

It's a silver ring! He's a fucking werewolf!

 

KEITH

(growls animal-like at LANCE and his pointy teeth show, his posture changes to an attack position)

 

SHIRO

(steps between them, puts a hand on LANCE’s weapon to make him lower it, puts his other hand on KEITH’S shoulder)

Calm down. Both of you. We need to talk.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - STILL THE BREAK ROOM - SOME MINUTES LATER

 

KEITH sits alone on the couch, stern face and arms crossed. LANCE sits in an armchair opposite of him, still tense and glares right back at him. SHIRO sits at the edge of another armchair somewhat between them.

 

SHIRO

And that’s the story. I promised Keith to not tell anyone about him without his consent so that’s why I didn’t say anything, Lance.

 

LANCE

(to Keith with gritted teeth)

I’m sorry you got turned into a werewolf.

 

KEITH

(huffs and looks away)

And I’m glad you were able to save your sister before she got bitten.

 

SHIRO

(exhales in relief)

Now that everyone’s on the same page we can start to figure out what’s happening here. Keith?

 

KEITH

(body relaxes)

Zarkon is after me.

 

SHIRO

(sighs and runs his fingers over his face)

Still? I thought he’d given up.

 

KEITH

I didn’t want you to worry.

 

SHIRO

(reproachfully)

Keith.

 

LANCE

Okay, who’s Zarkon?

 

SHIRO

Basically, the boss of a national werewolf mafia called The Galra.

 

LANCE

Excuse me?

 

KEITH

He wants me to work for him. I declined.

 

LANCE

How do you decline from a mafia?

 

KEITH

(shrugs)

You kill the messengers.

 

SHIRO

(with a sad smile)

I never thought I’d say this but for once I’m glad you’re so stubborn, kiddo.

 

LANCE

I need a minute here. First of all: There’s a werewolf mafia? Secondly: Why would they want to hire you? And thirdly: How the fuck are we gonna crack down the organized mob?

 

SHIRO and KEITH exchange glances, there’s a wordless conversation happening that ends with KEITH nodding at SHIRO to give him permission to talk.

 

SHIRO

The werewolf that kidnapped Keith and turned him… he was the son of Zarkon. Lotor. I killed Lotor when I finally found Keith.

(shakes his head)

It was too late, I’m afraid.

 

KEITH

(automatically, as if he has said it already countless times in the past)

It’s not your fault, Shiro.

 

SHIRO

(shoots KEITH a pained look, then looks at LANCE)

Zarkon wants Keith as a substitute for his lost son and also as revenge for me. Because he knows how much Keith means to me.

 

LANCE

Oh damn. This is fucked up.

 

SHIRO

There’s only one way out of this: We have to kill Zarkon eventually.

 

KEITH

That’s impossible, Takashi, and you know it.

 

KEITH takes out his cell phone and opens his picture gallery. He shows them pictures of the dead werewolves he had to kill, mostly in hotel rooms. Some are in their human appearance, some half-transformed. One of them is completely transformed into a wolf. LANCE shudders and clenches his fist in anger. SHIRO looks at LANCE and KEITH with much concern. Another picture appears.

 

KEITH

That’s Zarkon and Lotor.

 

The picture shows a very tall and buff man - ZARKON. He has an angular and square face, wears an expensive purple suit and a matching purple hat. He stands next to his son LOTOR. LOTOR has long white hair, is lean and muscular, wears a black suit and is smaller than his father. He looks out of place and uncomfortable next to his self-confident father. He hides an object behind his back that has something red on it.

 

LANCE

(flabbergasted)

That’s Zarkon? The werewolf mob boss? How did you even survive until now?

 

SHIRO

Lance is right. You can’t just live from day to day like this.

 

KEITH

(takes out a very small gray bag from the pocket of his jeans)

Hex bags. Filled with some herbs and some things you don’t wanna even know. It protects me against other werewolves. (proudly) Well, except myself, of course. I had to change the ingredients to make it work without hurting me.

 

SHIRO

(sighs)

How many times did he manage to get close to you nevertheless? You can’t always protect yourself. There are other ways to get to you, as we now see.

 

LANCE

Also, someone died, dude. This is your wake-up call.

 

KEITH

(snaps at LANCE)

Who the fuck asked you?

 

SHIRO

I did.

 

KEITH

(raises his eyebrows, demanding an elaborated explanation)

 

SHIRO

We’re hunting together. Not only on this job but… always.

 

KEITH

(looks at Shiro in surprise)

For how long?

 

SHIRO

Four months now.

 

KEITH

(presses his lips together to suppress a thought; then he looks relieved)

I’m glad you got someone on your side.

 

LANCE

(nervously shuffles on the armchair)

 

SHIRO

(shyly smiles at KEITH, then at LANCE)

Yeah, me too.

 

LANCE

(coughs)

Um. Shouldn’t we be looking for a cursed object? Saving Keith, hunting ghosts?

 

SHIRO

You're right.

 

KEITH

In case someone asks: What are your aliases?

 

LANCE

(looks smugly at SHIRO)

Tell him.

 

SHIRO

Um. Lance is Agent Blue.

 

KEITH

And you?

 

SHIRO

Agent Blue.

 

KEITH

(laughs)

On purpose?

 

SHIRO

(sheepishly)

By mistake.

 

LANCE

(to Keith)

So he claims.

 

KEITH

(to Shiro, jokingly)

I’m kinda pissed, I thought I’d be your best man.

 

SHIRO

Keith. You will be.

 

KEITH

(smirks)

Promise?

(looks pointedly at LANCE)

 

LANCE

(opens his mouth, looks amused to SHIRO)

 

SHIRO

(groans, hides his face behind his hand)

 

LANCE

(chuckles)

Well, I don’t mind, Keith.

 

KEITH

(takes the red headphones off the table)

I’m gonna get something to eat and then we’ll do a soundcheck. Feel free to join us, love birds.

(grins at LANCE. LANCE grins back.

 

KEITH leaves.

 

LANCE

So that’s your brother.

 

SHIRO

(slowly uncovers his flushed face)

That’s him.

 

LANCE

I like him.

 

CUT TO A COMPILATION:

 

A compilation of SHIRO and LANCE walking through different rooms in the music hall, looking at the equipment and other objects. They use an EMF meter to read electromagnetic frequencies to detect if something supernatural has been around a certain area. Some low readings are in the room REGRIS has been killed. They look at each other puzzled. SHIRO shrugs and puts the EMF meter away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE AUDIENCE AREA OF THE MUSIC HALL

 

There’s a soundcheck of the band beginning on stage when the two hunters enter the audience area. Slowly, they walk up in the middle of the hall and stop, standing next to each other.

 

KEITH sits at the drums, his red headphones hang around his neck and he wears an earset mic. Everyone is dead silent before he starts singing the first lines of Renegade By Styx.

 

KEITH

(with eyes closed)

OH MAMA, I’M IN FEAR FOR MY LIFE FROM THE LONG ARM OF THE LAW

LAWMAN HAS PUT AN END TO MY RUNNING AND I’M SO FAR FROM MY HOME

 

KEITH

(joined by the frontman)

OH MAMA, I CAN HEAR YOU ARE CRYING, YOU’RE SO SCARED AND ALL ALONE

HANGMAN IS COMING DOWN FROM THE GALLOWS AND I DON’T HAVE VERY LONG

 

All the instruments kick in, KEITH starts playing the drums but keeps singing. His voice doesn’t falter. SHIRO and LANCE watch mesmerized.

 

KEITH

(singing)

THE JIG IS UP, THE NEWS IS OUT

THEY’VE FINALLY FOUND ME

THE RENEGADE WHO HAD IT MADE

RETRIEVED FOR A BOUNTY

NEVERMORE TO GO ASTRAY

THIS’LL BE THE END TODAY

OF THE WANTED MAN

 

LANCE

(to Shiro over the loud music)

Fuck. How--

 

SHIRO

Werewolf. His lungs are strong.

 

LANCE

Not fair.

 

They listen for a while. LANCE’s head bops to the music, SHIRO shoots glances at him.

 

LANCE

They’re good.

 

SHIRO

Wanna grab some dinner? There’s nothing here to do for us now and we surely need some energy for later. A music hall full of people and a ghost somewhere around?

 

LANCE

Sounds like fun.

 

SHIRO

Yeah. Keith doesn’t want to postpone the concert.

 

LANCE

Classic Keith.

 

SHIRO

You don’t even know him.

 

LANCE

(smirks)

Tell me I’m wrong then.

 

SHIRO

(knits his brows)

No, that is in fact very Keith like.

 

LANCE

So about dinner…

 

SHIRO

What about it?

 

LANCE

(jokingly)

Is that our first date?

 

Their eyes lock for a moment. Suddenly, the music cuts off and the hall falls silent.

 

SHIRO

(earnestly)

I wish.

 

On the stage, there’s some quiet rearranging for the soundcheck happening but SHIRO’S last two words fill the otherwise silent space between LANCE and him.

 

LANCE

(turns around to him, tilts his head in question)

Shiro. You can’t just say something like that. Are you messing with me?

 

SHIRO

I’m not.

 

LANCE

(lightly)

Do you mean Agent Blue wants to go on a date with Agent Blue or--

 

SHIRO

(gently takes LANCE’s hand)

I wanna go on a date with you, Lance.

 

The band starts playing Sweet Child O’ Mine by Guns N’ Roses. LANCE looks at their hands, then he interlocks his fingers with SHIRO's.

 

LANCE

(breathless)

Really?

(looks up into SHIRO’s eyes)

 

SHIRO

Really.

 

LANCE

That’s-- What prompted this? This is kind of sudden.

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

HE’S GOT A SMILE THAT IT SEEMS TO ME

REMINDS ME OF CHILDHOOD MEMORIES

WHERE EVERYTHING

WAS AS FRESH AS THE BRIGHT BLUE SKY

 

SHIRO

(tilts his head)

Is it really?

 

LANCE

(opens his mouth to reply but doesn’t find any words)

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

NOW AND THEN WHEN I SEE HIS FACE

HE TAKES ME AWAY TO THAT SPECIAL PLACE

AND IF I STARE TOO LONG

I’D PROBABLY BREAK DOWN AND CRY

 

SHIRO

(averts his gaze)

Oh, damn, it was, wasn’t it?

 

LANCE exhales the breath he was holding and shakes his head. He gently puts his other hand on SHIRO’s neck and steps closer, their chests almost touching.

 

LANCE

(smiles and locks eyes with SHIRO’s)

No. It’s long overdue.

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

OH, OH, OH

SWEET CHILD O’ MINE

OH, OH, OH, OH

SWEET LOVE OF MINE

 

SHIRO lets go of LANCE's hand to put both of his hands on LANCE’s lower back. LANCE puts his now free hand on SHIRO’s shoulder. They don’t move but it looks as if they’re about to dance. SHIRO is visibly entranced by LANCE’s eyes.

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

HE’S GOT EYES OF THE BLUEST SKIES

AS IF THEY THOUGHT OF RAIN

I’D HATE TO LOOK INTO THOSE EYES

AND SEE AN OUNCE OF PAIN

 

LANCE applies more pressure on SHIRO’s neck. SHIRO lowers his head and LANCE nestled his face into SHIRO’s cervical. SHIRO turns his head around, his nose close to LANCE’s hair, and closes his eyes. They’re hugging.

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

HIS HAIR REMINDS ME OF A WARM SAFE PLACE

WHERE AS A CHILD I’D HIDE

AND PRAY FOR THE THUNDER

AND THE RAIN

TO QUIETLY PASS ME BY

 

ZOOM OUT to SHIRO and LANCE staying in their embrace while the band keeps playing the song.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - A TYPICAL AMERICAN DINER - EARLY EVENING

 

A clock on the wall says it’s 8 pm. A flyer on the door says the COSMIC WOLVES concert will begin at 9 pm this night.

LANCE and SHIRO sit in a booth opposite each other. LANCE has a burger and some fries, SHIRO has a salad. LANCE pushes the plate with the fries in the middle of the table as if he’s used to doing so. SHIRO takes a handful and puts them on his salad.

 

SHIRO

(continuing a conversation)

But first of all, we have to find the cursed object and free the ghost.

 

LANCE

(with a full mouth)

Absolutely.

 

SHIRO

(takes a bite of his salad)

I don’t understand why we couldn’t find anything yet.

 

LANCE

Maybe the object was removed later. It wasn’t on Regis’ body though, that’s for sure.

 

SHIRO

We should talk to the truck driver and check the crime scene pictures again.

 

LANCE

(with a full mouth again)

Agreed.

 

SHIRO

(with some hesitation)

Lance. I know we’re working together but that doesn’t mean you have to go on every job with me. After we’re done here, I want to take a shot at Zarkon. This will probably be the most dangerous job I’ve done so far because he’s not only affiliated with other werewolves but has also demons on his payroll. I understand if--

 

LANCE

(swallows down)

I’m in.

 

SHIRO

(pauses)

Lance, I want you to think about it.

 

LANCE

What’s there to think about? We’re partners. I’ll follow you everywhere. (quietly) You know that.

 

SHIRO

(keeps silent but looks at him)

 

LANCE

So that’s settled.

 

SHIRO

(fondly)

Thanks, Lance.

 

They both reach for the fries and their fingers touch lightly. LANCE hesitates only a second, then takes SHIRO’s hand.

 

LANCE

(a faint blush on his cheeks)

I know we said we'd go on a date only when this is over but as long as we’re Agent Blue and Agent Blue I insist on you calling me Darling.

 

SHIRO

(bites his lip)

Next time.

 

LANCE

(squeezes SHIRO’s hand, then lets go of it, takes a fry and bites in it)

Trust me, I’m gonna remind you.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. - MUSIC HALL, BACKSTAGE LOADING AREA - LATER THAT EVENING.

 

The place is illuminated by street lamps. The truck with the label COSMIC WOLVES parks in the lot. The TRUCK DRIVER leans against it, slightly intimidated by SHIRO’s stern appearance. LANCE’s voice is calm and empathetic as he pretends to take notes in a little notepad. The TRUCK DRIVER can’t see that LANCE is only doodling little hearts.

 

LANCE

So you asked him what he wanted to eat and he said sandwiches. That was the last interaction you had with the victim? I mean, with Regris?

 

TRUCK DRIVER

(sad)

I already told the police everything I know. But yes. I got us sandwiches with extra cheese and when I got back, I went looking for him and--

(presses lips together and stares at his feet)

 

SHIRO

What was he doing when you left? Did you notice anything strange? Did he behave differently than usual maybe?

 

TRUCK DRIVER

No, he was the same old Regris. He helped me to park the truck. I asked him about food and left. And then I guess he started unloading the truck. Whatever you guys say, it wasn’t suicide. Not him.

(crosses his arms sternly, then his facial expression becomes soft)

Oh, dammit. At least he died doing what he liked best.

 

SHIRO

(very interested)

What was that?

 

TRUCK DRIVER

(points at his ear)

Listening to music, of course. He had these new fancy headphones. Red, they were. I remember wondering how he could afford them, the brand looked way too expensive for his salary. But I guess we save money to spend it on the things we love the most. (exhales) I’m sorry, I’m rambling.

 

LANCE

(with a side-glance to Shiro)

No, keep going, please.

 

TRUCK DRIVER

He had just rediscovered an old band. Said he didn't know how it had managed to slip under his radar. Now I wish I had asked him about it. But well. It probably sounds stupid but I’m glad one of his favorite bands was with him. He hated silence.

(sniffles)

 

SHIRO

Red headphones you say? Were they wireless?

 

TRUCK DRIVER

Yeah. Why?

 

LANCE

(reassuring)

Just collecting all the facts. Thank you so much for your time. I’m sorry for your loss, sir.

 

FOLLOWING THE HUNTERS WALKING AWAY FROM THE TRUCK ACROSS THE PARKING LOT TOWARDS THE IMPALA.

 

LANCE

(out of breath)

The headphones! I’ve seen them. Keith had them.

 

SHIRO

My thoughts exactly. But why hasn’t anything happened to him?

 

LANCE

The hex bag?

 

SHIRO

(shakes his head)

They’re only against werewolves and not ghosts.

 

LANCE

Huh. Weird. Anyway, we should burn them. Who knows whose ghost is connected to them...

 

They arrive at the Impala. SHIRO opens the trunk and reveals the hidden compartment. LANCE loads a shotgun with salt rounds. SHIRO takes out a hex bag and opens it. Some herbs and small bones are in it.

 

SHIRO

Take this.

(closes the hex bag and offers it LANCE)

It’s the only one against ghosts we have prepared.

 

LANCE

(refuses to take it)

I don’t need it.

 

SHIRO

I know. But it calms my mind knowing you’re protected.

(bites his lip, then)

Darling.

 

They lock eyes for a long moment.

 

LANCE

(flustered; averts his eyes from SHIRO; runs a hand through his hair; mutters to himself)

Fuck.

 

SHIRO

(worried smile; gently takes LANCE’s hand and puts the hex bag into it; closes LANCE’s hand around it)

 

LANCE

(defeated)

Okay.

(puts the hex bag into the pocket of his jacket)

 

SHIRO

Thank you.

 

SHIRO takes an iron bar out of the trunk, LANCE shoulders his shotgun.

 

LANCE

(motivated)

We’ve got work to do.

 

SHIRO closes the trunk.

 

CUT TO:

 

**ACT III**

 

INT. - A BIG STORE ROOM SOMEWHERE INSIDE THE MUSIC HALL

 

The dusty room is full of old folders in shelves, outdated sound equipment, and other uninteresting garbage. KEITH, SHIRO, and LANCE stand around a metal bin. An iron bar and a shotgun are propped against it. The red headphones are placed inside the bin. SHIRO sprinkles some fire accelerant on them. LANCE ignites a match. He hands it KEITH.

 

LANCE

You have the honor, buddy.

 

KEITH

(throws the burning match into the bin)

 

Nothing happens. The headphones don’t catch any fire. The fire of the match goes out. They change confused looks. LANCE lights another match and throws it into the bin. The match goes out. SHIRO takes out the headphones, lights a lighter and holds the headphones into the flame. Nothing happens. The headphones seem to be fire-repellent.

 

KEITH

Well, that was anticlimactic.

 

SHIRO

(puts lighter away and runs his fingers through his hair)

Okay, what are we missing here?

 

For some moments, the three of them stand in complete silence together. Then LANCE clicks his tongue.

 

LANCE

(to himself)

He hated silence.

 

SHIRO

Who?

 

LANCE

Regris. He hated silence. That’s what the truck driver said. When he found his body, the headphones were playing some music. Maybe--

 

KEITH

(catches up on LANCE’s idea)

\--the ghost gets triggered by a certain song. Or a band.

 

LANCE

(chuckles) Imagine being tied to a Taylor Swift song.

 

(simultaneously)

KEITH: I’d kill myself

LANCE: I’d be blessed.

 

They stare at each other, then look expectantly at SHIRO. LANCE has puppy eyes and looks hopeful. KEITH glances at LANCE, then rolls his eyes and leans his head meaningful in LANCE’s direction - a request for SHIRO to support LANCE in this matter.

 

SHIRO

(pauses; voiced as a question)

She has some good songs?

 

LANCE

(gleefully)

Ha! You’re my man.

(shoots finger guns at SHIRO)

 

KEITH

(leans to SHIRO, chuckles deeply and whispers)

You’re his man.

 

SHIRO

(gives KEITH a nudge against his shoulder, then clears his throat)

We still need a song, guys. The truck driver already said he doesn’t remember the band Regris was into. What about you, Keith?

 

KEITH

(looks baffled)

I don’t know. Shit, we talked sometimes but I never…

 

SHIRO

(puts a hand on Keith’s arm)

Hey.  It’s fine. I have an idea.

(takes out his phone, starts a call)

Sheriff, hello, it’s Shiro. Listen, when you found the body, was there music by any chance? Uh-uh. From the headphones, I see.

(shoots a look at Lance)

Do you remember the song? The band? No, I cannot-- Wait.

(presses button)

You’re on speaker now. Lance is with me.

(motions Keith to be quiet)

 

LANCE

Hi Allura.

 

ALLURA O.S.

(on phone)

Hey Lance. So, no, I don’t know the song or band. I might remember it when I hear it again but I’m not very good with music. I think it was some rock music. Not very helpful, I suppose. (sighs)

 

LANCE

Do you have Regris’ phone unlocked? Maybe we find the playlist he was listening to on it.

 

ALLURA O.S.

(on phone)

It’s run out of battery and locked. I have to get in touch with the IT people to crack it. That might take a while. Why is the song so important to the case?

 

SHIRO

It might be a shot in the dark but we think the headphones are cursed. It seems that only a certain song or a band can trigger the ghost.

 

ALLURA O.S.

(on phone)

How strange. I’ll see what I can do. But maybe ask the coroners. Pidge was on duty that day. She might know.

 

SHIRO

Good idea. Thanks, Sheriff! Bye!

 

ALLURA O.S.

(on phone)

Bye.

 

SHIRO

(disconnects call)

We should split up. (To LANCE) Go to the morgue. Maybe the coroner has heard the playlist and can point us into a direction. I’m staying here with Keith and the headphones.

 

KEITH

(stubbornly)

I don’t need a babysitter.

 

SHIRO

(ignores KEITH and throws LANCE the car keys)

Be nice to Kitten. I know you.

 

LANCE

(flirtingly)

Oh, there are a lot of things you _don’t_ know about me yet, Takashi.

(takes the shotgun and floundes out of the room)

 

Both SHIRO and KEITH stare after him.

 

KEITH

(clears his throat)

Can I say something?

 

SHIRO

(hastily)

No!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. -  MUSIC HALL, BACKSTAGE LOADING AREA  - NIGHT

 

LANCE walks across the parking lot towards the Impala. He hesitates for a moment and looks around the corner to see a crowd of people entering the music hall. Some people have drinks in their hands, excitement is in the air.

With a content look on his face, LANCE gets behind the wheel of the car. He puts the shotgun in the legroom of the passenger seat and starts the engine. The radio plays More Than A Feeling By Boston. He looks at himself in the rearview mirror - he looks happy - then takes out his phone to snap two pictures of himself. In the first one, he raises an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. In the second one, he simply smiles warmly.

He decides to send the second one to SHIRO and adds some words. 

To Shiro: Miss you already, babe. 

The battery of his phone says 3%. He puts the phone away and starts driving. Before he reaches the street, his phone dings. LANCE shoots a glance at his phone in the passenger seat. 

Shiro: Miss you, too, Darling. 

LANCE smiles brightly and pulls on the street.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE BREAK ROOM

 

SHIRO sits in an armchair and grins into his phone, KEITH lingers on the couch. When KEITH fakes a cough and raises his eyebrows in question, SHIRO puts away his phone. The red headphones are placed on the glass table in front of them.

 

SHIRO

(collects himself and resumes a previous conversation)

As I said, I don’t think you’re in any kind of danger at this point as long as the headphones aren’t used. You should do the concert as planned.

 

KEITH

You know I don’t need your blessing.

 

SHIRO

(sighs)

I know.

 

KEITH

(gently)

But I’m glad to have it.

 

They smile at each other.

 

KEITH

(leans back in the couch)

Speaking of blessings. Do you need mine?

 

SHIRO

Huh?

 

KEITH

(with meaningful expression)

Lance?

 

SHIRO

(fakes ignorance)

What about him?

 

KEITH

You hunt together? You said you wouldn’t do that ever again. So… you like him.

 

SHIRO

He’s -- special.

 

KEITH

(chuckles and rolls his eyes)

He sure is.

 

SHIRO

(looks at KEITH with a deadpan expression)

 

KEITH

I’m joking, Shiro. I meant what I said. I’m happy for you. (carefully) I saw you two standing in the audience room. He’s a good guy. (as an afterthought) Terrible taste of music though.

 

SHIRO

(weak smile)

He listens to rock music, too. But thanks.

(hesitates)

I asked him out on a date.

 

KEITH

You did? When?

 

SHIRO

(slightly guilty)

When you did your soundcheck. It was absolutely inappropriate with you in danger and all, I just-- It was stupid.

 

KEITH

What did he say?

 

SHIRO

(smiles and lowers his gaze)

He said yes. We’ll go on a date once this is over. He’ll also help us with Zarkon.

 

KEITH  
(smiles calmly)

You deserve to be happy. The job is hard enough. And it’s another reason to end this all as soon as possible.

(gets up and puts a hand on SHIRO’s shoulder)

The show begins in a few minutes. You can watch from the side of the stage if you want to. We have an amazing set list. And relax. Nothing bad will happen tonight. We’ll take care of it tomorrow.

 

SHIRO

(exhales and squeezes KEITH’s hand)

I hope you’re right.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. - THE LOCAL MORGUE, PARKING LOT - NIGHT

 

The Impala parks in front of the building. LANCE checks his phone again, the battery shows 1% and he grumbles. SHIRO has sent him some pictures: KEITH and the band on stage, taken from the side of the stage; a picture of the setlist that includes old rock songs. The fifth song on the list is Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. Another message follows. It’s a picture of SHIRO smiling into the camera and the text message. 

Shiro: Can’t wait for our date. 

LANCE sighs happily and sinks into the leather of the car seat.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. - THE MORGUE

 

PIDGE takes off her white coat and hangs it around a chair. She grabs her backpack, walks up to the door and turns off the light. She stares briefly into the darkness. When she turns around, she runs into LANCE and gives a jerk.

 

PIDGE

(startled)

Fuck, dude, I mean, _Agent_. You scared the living hell out of me.

 

LANCE

(smiles)

Sorry. I have some urgent questions.

 

PIDGE

Are those happy questions?

 

LANCE

(tries to look serious again but fails)

No, sorry. My-- my husband was -- He’s just--

 

PIDGE

(cuts him off)

Yeah. You can’t handle being flirted at and you two are disgustingly in love. Got it.

 

LANCE

(blushes but tries to ignore it by putting a hand into his neck)

I take that last one as a compliment so thank you very much.

 

PIDGE

Whatever. Do you need to see the body again? Cause I was just about to--

 

LANCE

According to the police report, you were the first coroner at the scene, is that right?

 

PIDGE

Yeah?

 

LANCE

The truck driver said Regris was wearing red headphones when he saw him last. The pictures of the crime scene show the headphones lying next to him. Did you notice anything weird about them, like, did they play any music?

 

PIDGE

(squints her eyes)

In fact, they did. It was annoying. I mean, I like the song but it kept repeating itself over and over again. I had to secure the scene first before I could turn it off. That guy really loved this old rock song. It’s stuck in my head ever since.

 

LANCE

Do you remember the song?

 

PIDGE

(gives a nod and opens her mouth to answer the question)

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE IMPALA

 

The Impala drives on a dimly lit street through the town. Lance is in the driver’s seat, desperately trying to turn on his phone in his hand but it says NO BATTERY.

 

LANCE

(in distress)

Shit.

 

He throws the phone back into the passenger seat and floors the gas pedal. The Impala speeds up.

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

INT. - SIDE OF THE STAGE

 

The concert is ongoing, the crowd cheers. The frontman makes a joke about the town’s name. Everyone laughs. The band starts playing the instrumental intro of Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult. Shiro grins proudly from the side. He’s holding the headphones in his hands.

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

EXT. - MUSIC HALL, BACKSTAGE LOADING AREA

 

With squealing tires, the Impala comes to a stop in front of the backstage entrance. LANCE jumps out of the car with the shotgun in his hand and runs inside.

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

INT. - SIDE OF THE STAGE

 

SHIRO is watching the band. KEITH plays drums while singing the lead voice of Don’t Fear The Reaper.

 

KEITH

(singing)

ALL OUR TIMES HAVE COME

HERE BUT NOW THEY’RE GONE

SEASONS DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

NOR DO THE WIND, THE SUN OR THE RAIN

WE CAN BE LIKE THEY ARE

 

The headphones in SHIRO’S hand begin to glow. SHIRO doesn’t notice it - he keeps watching the band.

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

INT. - SOME HALLWAY IN THE BACKSTAGE AREA OF THE MUSIC HALL

 

Lance runs through the hallway, panic in his face. The music from the stage echoes through the corridor.

 

KEITH (O.S.)

(singing)

COME ON BABY, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

BABY TAKE MY HAND, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

WE’LL BE ABLE TO FLY, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

 

QUICK CUT TO:

 

INT. - SIDE OF THE STAGE

 

SHIRO notices the glowing of the headphones. His mouth opens in surprise. He glances up at KEITH who’s still singing with his band. Suddenly, the headphones make a crackling sound and quietly echo the song. SHIRO runs away from the stage and back into an empty hallway. The music in the headphones gets louder and SHIRO stops abruptly. He fights against his own movements but an invisible power makes him put on the headphones. He looks scared. The song gets louder. He tries to remove the headphones but it’s like they’re glued to his head. The song is now incredibly loud.

 

SHIRO

(yelling in pain)

NO! STOP IT! NO!

 

His ears begin to bleed and he collapses on the ground.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STAGE

 

LANCE appears at the opposite side of the stage SHIRO has been. He looks around, searching for SHIRO. When he cannot find him, he runs on stage, the shotgun hiding behind the drumset. Meanwhile, the song has reached the angsty sounding instrumental middle part. KEITH eyes him warily, so does the rest of the band. Everyone keeps playing.

 

LANCE

(shouting to KEITH over the sound of music)

Stop playing! It’s the song! It’s cursed!

 

KEITH

(stops playing, motions his band to stop as well; covers his mic)

What happened? Is Shiro--?

(turns around and gets anxious when he cannot see him; gets up)

 

The other band members are asking questions in the background, the audience gets nervous and annoyed by the interruption.

 

LANCE

No, stay here. I’m gonna find your brother. Keep the show going. We don’t need panic. I got this.

 

KEITH

(anxious)

Alright.

(slowly sits down)

 

LANCE runs off stage and into the hallway SHIRO disappeared before. KEITH’s eyes follow him, then he turns around to the audience.

 

KEITH

(tries to sound calm)

Sorry for the interruption. Apparently, we take music wishes tonight. (fakes a chuckle)

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - A HALLWAY IN THE BACKSTAGE AREA OF THE MUSIC HALL

 

LANCE runs along the empty hallway and skids around a corner. The voice of KEITH and the frontman talking on stage is a mumble in the background. Behind the next corner, SHIRO lies still on the ground, hands loosely pressed against the headphones on his head. Roughly, LANCE rips them off and throws them some feet away. Blood and something black oozes out of SHIRO’s ears. Slowly SHIRO opens his eyes.

 

LANCE

(kneels down beside him, drops the shotgun and holds up SHIRO's head)

Are you okay?

 

SHIRO

(eyes widen in panic )

Behind you!

 

LANCE jumps up and whirls around.

 

A transparent figure is standing in front of him. It’s LOTOR’s GHOST. He looks exactly like on the picture they’ve seen. His face is emotionless as he picks up the headphones. LANCE picks up the shotgun, points it at LOTOR and shoots. The bullet passes straight through LOTOR but makes him disappear. The headphones fall to the ground. LANCE crouches down next to SHIRO.

 

LANCE

Shiro? Are you alright?

(holds SHIRO’s face in his hands and scans his eyes)

 

SHIRO

(stares into LANCE’s eyes, then sits up with LANCE’s help)

I’m fine.

(touches his ears)

It’s that damn song.

 

LANCE

I know, Pidge said it was playing on the headphones when she found Regris.

 

SHIRO

The ghost--

 

LANCE

It’s Lotor. He has the headphones. We need to burn them right away. I’m not sure how long he will be visible. I stopped Keith from playing the song.

 

SHIRO

He’s a werewolf. He’s not supposed to become a ghost.

 

LANCE

Well, he’s not in Purgatory either.

 

SHIRO

It requires some very dark magic to bind the soul of a werewolf to an object.

 

LANCE

So basically we know nothing on how to defeat him.

 

SHIRO

Basically.

 

LANCE

Awesome.

 

The mumbling conversation from the stage stops and KEITH’s voice is audible again.

 

KEITH O.S.

(echoing through the hallway)

The next song is dedicated to some friends of mine.

 

The flickering GHOST of LOTOR appears at the end of the hallway and smirks wickedly at them.

 

The music from the band kicks in. They’re playing We’re Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister.

 

LANCE

(stands up, strips off his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt)

Well, I can still blow his fucking head off as many times as I like.

(puts a new bullet into the shotgun and cocks it)

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

OH WE’RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT

NO, WE AIN’T GONNA TAKE IT

OH WE’RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE

 

SHIRO

(gets up next to him; removes his jacket as well; picks up the iron bar from the ground.)

Let's do this.

 

The song continues throughout the scene.

 

KEITH O.S.

(singing)

WE’VE GOT THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE IT

THERE AIN’T NO WAY WE’LL LOSE IT

THIS IS OUR LIFE, THIS IS OUR SONG

 

LANCE and SHIRO charge side by side towards LOTOR’s ghost. SHIRO smashes his iron bar against him and he disappears for a moment, only to appear next to LANCE a second later. LANCE shoots him and he’s gone again. SHIRO picks up the headphones from the ground.

 

SHIRO

Got them.

 

LANCE

(shouts)

GET DOWN!

 

SHIRO kneels down. LANCE shoots in the direction SHIRO’s been standing a second ago. LOTOR’s GHOST disappears when the bullet hits him.

 

SHIRO

(gets up)

Thanks.

 

LANCE

My pleasure.

 

SHIRO

(looks past LANCE and shouts)

Hey!

 

LANCE turns around. LOTOR’s GHOST has taken the headphones and moves towards the stage.

 

LANCE

(quietly sings to music as he aims the shotgun at the GHOST)

We're not gonna take it.

 

He shoots and LOTOR’s GHOST disappears again. SHIRO runs past LANCE and takes the headphones off the ground. He turns back to LANCE who gives him a thumbs up.

SHIRO’s eyes widen as he looks past LANCE. LOTOR’s GHOST has appeared very close behind LANCE.

 

SHIRO

(runs forward and reaches for LANCE’s hand but misses it)

 

Before LANCE can react to the situation, LOTOR’s GHOST flickers wildly, rips the headphones out of SHIRO’s hand and closes one hand around LANCE’s arm. LANCE stumbles to the ground as LOTOR drags him roughly into the break room. SHIRO runs after him but the door slams shut in front of him. The music fades into the background.

 

SHIRO

(shouts)

Lance! LANCE!

(ruttles doorknob, unsuccessfully)

Hang in there, as long as you got the hex bag, he can’t really hurt you!

(pauses, then throws himself against the door)

Lance? Can you hear me?

 

The light in the hallway flickers and suddenly LOTOR’s GHOST appears next to SHIRO. His face is emotionless again. SHIRO follows LOTOR’s gaze to the pile of jackets of SHIRO and LANCE that lie on the ground next to the door. LANCE’s hex bag has rolled out of the pocket of his jacket.

 

SHIRO

(glares at LOTOR’s GHOST with wild anger, his voice shakes)

If you hurt one single hair on him, I swear I will--

 

A faint smile plays around LOTOR’s lips. He steps onto the hex bag and it falls into pieces. Then he disappears.

 

SHIRO

(bangs at the door)

LANCE! LANCE!

 

Behind the door, LANCE screams. There’s the sound of broken glass and a loud thud of a body falling to the ground. LANCE groans in pain.

 

SHIRO

(throws himself against the door again)

LANCE!

 

The door doesn’t move a bit; it’s stone-hard, obviously LOTOR’s doing.

 

LANCE O.S.

(muffled behind the door)

(grunts and groans, then mutters some indistinguishable words)

 

SHIRO

(puts his ear close to the door)

Lance? What? What did you say?

 

LANCE O.S.

(muffled behind the door)

The song. Put it on again.

(groans in pain again)

 

SHIRO

(in bewilderment)

Why?! It's gonna kill you!

 

The sound of LANCE moving over shattered glass is audible. He hisses in pain as he seems to get up.

 

LANCE O.S.

(to LOTOR)

Get away you asshole!

(to SHIRO)

He only appeared after the song ended! I don’t know-- (the sound of Lance getting slammed at the door, followed by groans and a pause)

(shaky voice, rattled breathing)

I don’t know how long I can keep him away. He doesn't like my silver ring. He’s more werewolf than a ghost. So maybe, ouch, play it again.

 

SHIRO

Shit. But the headphones are in there. What if--

 

LANCE O.S.

(shouts in panic)

JUST DO IT, SHIRO!

 

SHIRO slams helplessly against the door, then turns on his heel and runs through the hallway towards the stage. After a corner, he slams into KEITH.

 

KEITH

Shiro!

(holds SHIRO’s elbows to steady him)

What happened?

 

SHIRO

(upset)

He’s got Lance trapped in the break room with him. It’s Lotor.

 

KEITH

(confused)

What? Werewolves don’t become ghosts, they--

(pauses, thinks quickly)

Unless.

 

SHIRO

(begging)

Lance said you need to play the song again!

 

KEITH

(drags SHIRO back to the break room; knocks on it)

Hey Lotor. Let’s talk, from werewolf to werewolf.

(takes out his anti-werewolf hex bag and presses it against the door lock; it snaps open)

 

KEITH opens the door, SHIRO pushes past him into the room. LANCE leans against a wall. His white shirt is drained in blood from the glass cuts. There’s a bad bruise on his temple. He's very beat up and shaky.

LOTOR’s GHOST is standing opposite of him, his eyes curiously looking at SHIRO and KEITH.

 

KEITH

(starts singing some lines from Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyter Cult)

THEN THE DOOR WAS OPEN AND THE WIND APPEARED

 

LOTOR’s ghost begins to flicker, the headphones on the ground start to glow.

LANCE slowly picks up the shotgun.

 

KEITH

(singing, more powerful)

THE CANDLES BLEW THEN DISAPPEARED

 

LOTOR’s neck jerks unnaturally, the flickering intensifies, the headphones keep glowing.

 

LANCE

(quietly, eyes fixed on LOTOR’s GHOST)

Anybody got some rounds?

 

SHIRO

(shows the empty pockets of his trousers)

 

KEITH

(singing)

THE CURTAINS FLEW THEN HE APPEARED, SAYING DON’T BE AFRAID

 

LOTOR’s ghost flickers one last time, then he gets drawn into the headphones and disappears. The headphones glow brightly. There’s a crackling sound and Don’t Fear The Reaper is heard through the headphones.

 

KEITH

Try this.

(takes out a bullet from his pocket and throws it to LANCE)

 

LANCE

(catches it and looks at it)

 

KEITH

Silver bullet.

(he shows the palm of his hand that has a burning mark from where he touched the bullet)

 

BLUE ÖYSTER CLUB O.S.

(over headphones)

COME ON BABY, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

BABY TAKE MY HAND, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

WE’LL BE ABLE TO FLY, DON’T FEAR THE REAPER

 

For a moment, LANCE gets drawn towards the headphones as he takes a step towards them, almost hypnotized. SHIRO draws in a sharp breath, KEITH is alarmed.

Then LANCE stops.

 

LANCE

The song’s wrong --

 

He loads the shotgun in one smooth move and cocks it.

 

LANCE

\-- you should fear your reaper, asshole.

 

LANCE shoots the silver bullet straight into the headphones. They explode loudly. The music stops immediately. Silver and red pieces fly smoothly through the room and land everywhere. It looks like the room gets covered in confetti.

 

LANCE weakly slides down the wall. The shotgun falls out of his hands. SHIRO kneels down beside him in an instant. KEITH observes them from behind.

 

SHIRO

(carefully touches LANCE’s face that’s covered with cuts)

Hey, Lance. Can you hear me?

 

LANCE

(his eyes have trouble focusing)

Yeah.

 

SHIRO

Look at me. Lance. Lance!

(swallows)

Darling?

 

LANCE

(weakly looks up, a dopey smile on his face)

Hey babe.

 

SHIRO

(tears in his eyes, chuckles wetly)

You’re gonna be okay, I promise.

 

LANCE

‘Kay.

(eyes unfocus again)

 

SHIRO

(urgently)

We still need to go on that date, remember?

 

LANCE

(smiles but his head falls powerless to the side)

 

SHIRO

(wipes his tears away)

Let’s get you to our motel room and call Allura.

 

KEITH steps closer to SHIRO.

 

KEITH

I know someone who might help him. Just a little detour.

 

SHIRO

(knits brows)

 

KEITH

Trust me, Shiro.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE MOTEL ROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT

 

LANCE and SHIRO enter. The soft light from a lamp on the night table illuminates the room. SHIRO tries to support LANCE but LANCE pushes away his hand. The cuts in LANCE’s face are gone completely. There’s his usual pep in his walk. Both of their clothes are still drained in blood. LANCE’s shirt is ripped at some parts. They’re bickering.

 

LANCE

I can walk, Shiro, I feel fine.

 

SHIRO

You don’t look fine.

 

LANCE

You neither.

(he points at SHIRO’s likewise bloody shirt)

Whatever that miracle healer did, it worked. I’m not gonna question it.

 

SHIRO

(warily)

Are you sure? I don’t know who or what that was but there are no miracle workers.

 

LANCE

(jokingly)

Maybe it was an angel.

 

SHIRO

(scoffs)

There’s no such thing.

 

LANCE

(shrugs)

I’m not so sure.

(stares intently at SHIRO)

 

A flustered SHIRO takes a white towel from the bathroom and throws it forcefully at LANCE. LANCE’s catches it with a chuckle and walks past him into the bathroom, alone.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - STILL THE MOTEL ROOM - SOME MINUTES LATER

 

LANCE sits cross-legged on the bed in the dimly lit room. He’s freshly showered, his hair is still damp, he wears PJs and a shirt that says “I wuff you”. There’s a noise and LANCE looks up. The bathroom door opens and SHIRO appears in the doorframe. He also wears PJs but no shirt. There are a lot of scars on his upper body but he’s doesn’t care about them. He rubs a towel against his hair, then throws it back into the bathroom and turns off the light.

 

SHIRO

(sighs)

Better.

 

LANCE

(lets his eyes wander over SHIRO’s chest and arms)

Much better.

 

SHIRO

(tsks and grabs his shirt on a nearby chair)

 

LANCE

(softly)

Don’t.

 

The atmosphere changes. SHIRO turns back to him. They look intensely at each other, then LANCE’s eyes take in SHIRO’s body again. SHIRO let his shirt fall through his fingers. LANCE tilts his chin towards him.

 

LANCE

C’mere.

 

SHIRO slowly walks up to him. Meanwhile, LANCE equally slowly slides off the bed. When SHIRO stands in front of LANCE, LANCE slings his arms around SHIRO’s neck. SHIRO puts his arms around LANCE’s waist and pulls him closer.

 

SHIRO

What about our date?

 

LANCE

(whispers and nibbles at SHIRO's ear)

You already had it planned? Watching a sports game together and having dinner?

 

SHIRO

(shudders)

You hate sports.

 

LANCE

(leans back slightly to look into SHIRO’s eyes)

See, there’s where you are wrong. I hate every sport except one.

(his hand wanders down on SHIRO’s body; it’s obvious where he touches SHIRO)

 

SHIRO

(strangled, with hitched breath)

That’s not a sport.

 

LANCE

It is how I do it.

 

LANCE withdraws and pushes SHIRO towards the bed. SHIRO falls back and pushes himself up on his elbows. He looks at LANCE. Rock You Like A Hurricane By Scorpions starts playing. LANCE crawls onto him and straddles his lap. He grabs the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulls it off. Then LANCE leans down. SHIRO wraps his arms around LANCE’s back. Their mouths find each other in a passionate kiss.

 

ZOOM OUT of LANCE and SHIRO kissing, then ZOOM IN on the room’s window. In a gap of the curtain, the parking lot with the Impala comes into sight. On the street behind it, a car slows down and comes to a stop, the engine running.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. - THE CAR ON THE STREET

 

Don’t Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult is quietly playing on the radio. The navigation system shows a map of the area. On the passenger seat lies a flyer of the COSMIC WOLVES concert.

The driver’s hand types a text message into his cell phone.

 

TO ZARKON

Plan executed. Lance is patient zero.

 

The answer comes promptly.

 

ZARKON: Well done. Come home, son.

 

The driver puts the phone on the passenger seat. He looks into the rearview mirror. It’s KEITH. He turns up the music and looks in the direction of LANCE’s and SHIRO’s dimly lit motel room window.

 

BLUE ÖYSTER CULT O.S.

(on the radio)

ROMEO AND JULIET

ARE TOGETHER IN ETERNITY, ROMEO AND JULIET

 

KEITH looks back on the street in front of him and floors the gas pedal.

 

ZOOM OUT on the car driving into the night.

 

BLUE ÖYSTER CULT O.S.

LA LA LA LA LA

LA LA LA LA LA

 

FADE OUT.

 

**THE END**

 

END CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, that was fun to write. I hope you also had some fun reading it.  
> Formatting this made me 10 years older.  
> Thanks to @griffonskies for making me aware of the Taylor Swift tag, lol.  
> I had the idea for this fic a few days before it was announced that season 15 of Supernatural is about to be the last. Perfect timing.  
> 


End file.
